gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EightyOne
I used to edit without an account; so for contributions and talk before 8/12/2008 see , and . Thanks If you want to say anything just feel free. RE: question Hey EightyOne. For those clean up edits, I'm using a free program called AutoWikiBrowser. I use it to randomly check articles for things like fixes to grammar, spelling and formatting, which the program does automatically, but let's you see the changes it will make before actually doing so. This lets you approve, disapprove or modify the edits it suggests. As for your specific question about removing the underscore in an image name, I'm not completely sure. I would assume that it optimizes page load times, however minor that time difference may be. I do know that the underscore is completely unnecessary there, just like similar edits that AWB makes in cases such as spaces in image tags and category tags, which AWB also suggests editing. Hope that helps. JoePlay (talk) 17:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all yar help on GoW Fanon :) Any plans of coming over? :) Hope you do Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) re "Your opinion " If you want change it to "notable quotes" that's fine with me. If we make a quote page it would be bum rush by the IP's.--Jack Black 19:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Featured community Hey EightyOne. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I made to the main page. Since we have an ongoing partnership deal with Gears2Boards.com, our end of the bargain is to keep them in the Featured Community section in return for them keeping this post I made stickied on their forum. We get a decent amount of traffic from there, so we need to keep this partnership with them for a while longer. Obviously you didn't know about it, so no worries. =) Oh, and I moved the message about GoW Fanon to the left column, so it's still there, just in a different location. Feel free to move that section up or down on the left column if you want. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 02:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Proposition Hey Eighty One, I was wondering If i could you know maybe run for Admin or at least Have RollBack Rights? Just curious, Lemme Know Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Rollback / Bcrat I took care of the rollback rights for Joshie since that's something I'm able to do myself. You're right about the wiki needing at least one bcrat, so I'll get my boss, Doug (Lleowen), to change you and Jack to bcrat today. How is everything else going here? I still drop by to do minor edits and welcome people. Things seem to be going well. =) JoePlay (talk) 17:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) w00t ThanksJack Black 00:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Can you Please make a template that looks like this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Gears_of_War_series --Jack Black 22:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks 81 and glad you like Lost too.--Jack Black 01:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Love that wiki it helps tie some plot holes for me and but honestly BSG is the best show in the world for me http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page.And see you tomorrow too.--Jack Black 02:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Email to Wikia Hi, thanks for you email. I'm answering here as you said you don't use email much :) I'm not sure what you are seeing with categories, they look OK to me. If you type Category:Name then the category will show in the band at the bottom of the page. If you want the link to be visible where you type it, then you need to type Category:Name. That shows a link to the category rather than putting the page into the category. Maybe that's the problem you are seeing? -- sannse (talk) 19:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Hey, Delete the Two Fanon articles I tagged. And please don't refer bad articles to GoW Fanon. I want to keep it realitivly High Quality. Thanks, Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Everything is okay. But I appreciate it.--Jack Black 16:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :lulz at least it great to know someone cares.--Jack Black 00:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Template Hey, Want me to create a welcome template? Save you from doing all that other shiz ya do? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer Joshie, but we already have one (Template:Welcome). Whenever I use it is subsitute the template by entering ; this means that when you save, it copies all the code for the template onto the page instead of creating a permanent direct link. Anyone can use this template by entering the code above but with their username instead of mine. Thanks though, --EightyOne (talk) 19:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Contents Box Hi...the code you gave isn't working. (Of course, I'm probably just being silly. ^_^) How exactly should I enter it in? (EX: is it written exactly how it should be, or do I have to put in numbers, words, etc?) --blue.insanity.child. RE:Happy Thank you.--Jack Black 00:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Gaff77 He was removing these . I dunno 'bout you; but I consider that Vandalism. Unban him if you wish; I don't mind. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : Go Ahead, I probably was a little overzealous. So, Sorry. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You For the Sitenotice plug. :D [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 04:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Busy Bee You has been a busy bee. I should make a Reward Userbox! ;) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) BSG 1)I'm really glad you like the show. Its the best Sci Fi i ever watch. And Gaius was told by Six she worked for a rival company and used him. And the second one is a major spoiler.--Jack Black 23:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Elaine Fenix Hi EightyOne. I noticed that on the Elaine Fenix page a couple of errors but the page was locked and I couldn't edit it. Please advise. Great Wiki. Well done...! New Rule To combat the MP quotes being added I added a new rule. http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War:About Its just an FYI.--Jack Black 02:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good Work I wanted to block that cynder dude!!! Well, I get the next one =] I see you have also been hitting the Images pretty hard there man, good work. --Randy Andy 18:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :) I'm sooo Happy you decided to join us one GoW Fanon! (I know it's a bit late. But whatever. :P) Anyway. It's FOTM Worthy. So dun dun dun! Warm Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. :P Keepz it upzzz. :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Personality I was on wookieepedia and I notice they have a personality for all their characters and it hit me we need them too.--Jack Black 08:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :PS. I think you would like this http://www.motifake.com/jack-jack-demotivational-poster-48696.html --Jack Black 08:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Request If you are able to go to the http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/lastday/shell.aspx Last Day Site and able to get all info that has purpose (Names,events,etc but make sure you are not posting something we have already) and I would like to get working on the to-do list. Cheers.--Jack Black 13:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Request Set up Gears Fanon so that the Main Page is "Gears of War Fanon Wiki" instead of "main page". I tried to do it before but it didn't work. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 23:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Game icons Heya EightyOne. I think I found what's causing it not to work. Obviously the needed templates are here and are correct. The part that actually makes it all work is not found in Common.css, but in Common.js (javascript). You need to copy the code found under /* Add game icons */ on the Fallout Wiki's Common.js. Let me know if it still doesn't work after you add that code. JoePlay (talk) 17:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I took a look at your Common.js file and noticed that there were tags at the top and bottom, which was causing all the file's code to have no effect. I removed the tags, and the game icons templates seem to be working. Now all you have to do is update the icons themselves. Let me know if you need anymore help. JoePlay (talk) 18:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Glad I could help! I don't really "know" javascript, and I certainly can't program it. I just know that Common.js controls certain things that Common.css does not. I do know a bit of css I guess, from all the practice I've gotten making custom skins. Before working for Wikia, I hardly knew any css, so I've learned a lot with this job, which makes it that much more enjoyable for me. I like to learn how to do new things that interest me. A very useful tool that I've used to learn a lot of css is Firebug, using its Inspect feature. JoePlay (talk) 19:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Since I can't seem to get it to work right, I talked to the lead admin at the Fallout wiki. He pointed me to Porter21, the guy who set it up at their wiki. I left him a message asking for his help. Hopefully he'll be able to help us get it working correctly here. I'll keep you posted. JoePlay (talk) 22:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Award n/p.--Jack Black 15:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC)